Déstinée
by brown curl
Summary: une belle histoire, qui mélange le tome 7 avec une histoire d'amour complétement impossible. Dans cette histoire nous pourrons encore dire que l'amour gagne toujours ! DMHG,HPGW,RWNU ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Destinée**

**Prologue**

L'histoire se passe pendant la septième année de nos héros. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy vont devoir évoluer ensemble pour sauver le monde. Voldemort est toujours une priorité pour le monde magique et les saccages des mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreux, laissant derrière eux des victimes.

La rentrée approche et il est temps pour Harry de rejoindre Ron et Hermione au terrier, mais une surprise de taille va s'imposer...

Je vous posterais le premier chapitre dans une semaine, mercredi !! a plus tard et laisser quelque rewiews parce que sa encourage !!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde !! Désolé de ne pas avoir mis moins de temps pour mettre la suite !! mais bon je vous la donne maintenant !!

En passant je voudrais remercier la première fille qui m'a fait une review !!

**Chapitre 1 : Une fin de vacances pas comme les autres !! **

Notre histoire commence dans la banlieue londonienne. Dirigeons nous vers le numéro 34 de la rue Baker Street. Une maison assez moderne se trouve là. Approchons un peu plus de la maison. Dans la cuisine se trouve un couple, et d'après la boite au lettre cette masure (comme on l'appelait jadis -- ' ) appartient aux Granger. En haut de la maison, se trouvait une chambre contenant dans celle-ci une jeune fille, Hermione Granger. Cette jeune fille, autrefois sans formes et aux cheveux hirsutes, se trouve maintenant accaparer d'une beauté hors-norme. En effet, pendant les grandes vacances scolaires, elle en avait profité pour renouveler sa garde-robe, et se mettre a l'art qu'est le maquillage.

Dans une semaine c'est la rentrée, et hermione avait reçu une lettre provenant de Poudlard. Dans sa lettre le professeur Dumbledore lui raconte qu'elle a été élue préfète-en-chef et qu'elle et son homologue masculin aurait un appartement privé pour mieux établir leur fonctions.

C'est au moment du coup de 20 heures, qu' Hermione choisit de descendre dans la salle à manger ou se tenait une conversation animé entre les deux parents d'hermione.

« - Maman, papa pourquoi vous vous disputez ??

Pour rien ma chérie, lui répondit son père. Nous allons manger !

Allons-y , approuva sa mère

C'est ainsi,dans une ambiance tendue, que le dîner se déroula. Quand soudain, on entendit que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir comme par magie ( humhum suspense !! ). Instinctivement, les deux adultes entourèrent hermione en essayant de la protéger.

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître ...

Désolé encore une fois mais je n'est pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire parce que je suis en seconde !! Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour écrire chaque semaine !!

Maintenant je vais vous demander une faveur , laissez au moins UNE review pour m'encourager !! Et je peut vous dire que sa marche !!


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tout le monde !! Bon en ce moment c'est les vacances donc j'en profite pour écrire plusieurs chapitres !!

Pour les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews je les remercie chaleureusement !!

Bon assez parlez, maintenant le chapitre 2 que vous attendez tous !!

_Rappel du chapitre 1:_

_La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître ..._

**Chapitre 2 : Un nuit qui chamboule toute une vie !!**

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître plusieurs mangemorts armés de leurs baguettes. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux !! Que faisaient-ils chez elle ?? Et pour quelles raisons ??

L'uns d'eux pris la parole et Hermione le reconnue tout de suite pour l'avoir déjà croisé auparavent :

« - Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir !!

Le plaisir est non partagé, Lucius Malefoy !! répondit-elle

Vous me chagrinez, miss !!

Ah bon !! Je croyez que vous ne ressentiez aucun sentiment !! cracha-t-elle au mangemort

Toujours autant de répartie à ce que je vois !! dit-il avec un sourire narquois peint sur le visage

Assez parler !! Que me voulez-vous ?? Et surtout ne mentez pas !! gronda-t-elle.

Très bien !! Je suis venue vous cherchez de grès ou de force pour vous amener au seigneur des ténèbres ...

Me croyez-vous assez stupide pour vous accompagner gentiment chez lui !!

Je n'ai pas fini miss !! Il voudrait se servir de vos pouvoirs afin de gagner cette guerre !! finit-il sa phrase avec un sourire des plus malsains.

Pourquoi moi ?? Je n'ai en aucun cas des pouvoirs plus... originaux que d'autres sorciers !!

C'est à ce moment que vous vous trompez miss !! Ces gens ( il montre les Grangers avec dégout ) ne sont pas vos parents !!

Est-ce vrai ?? demanda-t-elle

Oui, répondit Mme Granger, nous voulions te le dire a ta majorité

Mais alors qui sont mes parents ??

Permettez moi de répondre miss, interrompit alors Lucius. Votre père n'est tout simplement que le seigneur des ténèbres...

Bon je sais c'est assez court mais au moins on avance dans l'histoire !! Alors qui va devinez comment va s'en sortir notre chère Hermione ??

Sur ce je vous laisse pour laissez la place aux reviews !!

PS : dedans vous pouvez laissez des conseils ou des critiques !! je ne mords pas et je prefere qu'ont me dise ce qui ne va pas et ce qui va bien !!


	4. Chapter 4

Bon me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !! j'espère qu'il plaira et qu'il sera assez long selon vos demandes !! on y apprendra beaucoup sur les origines d'Hermione et se sera aussi l'entrée de Drago !!

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me soutiennent dans mon histoire, particulièrement ma petite soeur qui me pousse à écrire encore plus dans mes chapitres !! Bon assez parler et place à la lecture !!

Bonne lecture !!

_Rappel du chapitre 2 : _

_Votre père n'est tout simplement que le seigneur des ténèbres..._

**Chapitre 3 : Tout s'explique !! **

Vous mentez !! hurla alors Hermione, je ne peux pas être la fille de ce monstre !!

Respectez le seigneur des ténèbres miss, siffla alors Lucius.

Ecoutez moi bien !! Même si cet homme - si on peut le qualifier ainsi – est mon père, il ne m'aura jamais chez lui !! Compris ??

Vous m'envoyez désolé miss !! Mais comme je vous l'ai dit se sera de grès ou de force que je vous emmènerez !! dit une voix trop calme le mangemort.

Vous ne toucherez pas à ma fille, monsieur !! coupa alors Mr Granger

Oh et c'est peut être vous qui allez m'en empêchez !! ria-t-il

Oui répondit Mr granger avec un élan de courage.

Vous me faites bien rire !! Avada Kedavra !!

Non papa !! Hermione se jeta sur le corps sans vie de celui qui était son père, il y a quelques secondes, en pleurs !! De même que sa femme, qui elle criai que cela ne pouvait être possible !!

Maintenant miss, vous devez venir avec nous !!

NON !! Monstre, vous l'avez tuer !! dit alors une Hermione désespérée.

Il le fallait miss !!

Non, vous pouviez simplement le stupéfixier mais l'ordure et le meurtrier que vous êtes ni à pas penser !!

Ma patience a des limites !!

Lucius commença à empoigner Hermione, quand une gifle magistrale fut administré à Lucius !! Et la personne qui lui à infliger n'est autre qu'une Mme Granger, non plus en pleurs, mais avec une haine immense dans les yeux !!

Hermione, dit-elle alors tout bas à sa fille, ta mère était une des amis, elle s'appelait Marie Stuart. Je vais m'occuper d'eux !! Il faut que tu te sauves !!

Je ne vais pas te laisser ici toute seule !! Il va te tuer pour l'avoir simplement giflé !!

Hé bien soit !! Qu'il le fasse, le seul voeu que je souhaite faire, ce que tu connaisses le bonheur et que l'homme qui est censé être ton père soit tuer pour condamnez énormément d'innocents à la mort

Je le promets maman !!

Lucius remis de ses émotions, se rapprocha des deux femmes, avec l'intention d'en récupérer une et de tuer l'autre. Mme Granger voyant cela, demanda à sa fille de se sauver dans sa chambre et de transplanez directement. Obéissant à sa mère, Hermione se sauva par derrière sans se faire remarquez par les mangemorts malgré les appels de Lucius !!

En atteignant sa chambre, Hermione saisit sa valise ( je précise quand même que Hermione avait fait sa valise avant puisque nous sommes une semaine avant la rentrée et elle avait reçu sa lettre la veille. Tellement heureuse elle l'avait fait !! une chance dans ce contexte !! ) et transplana.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Pendant ce temps chez les Malefoys :

Drago était dans sa chambre, et réfléchissait sur la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père cet après-midi

FLASH BACK -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Drago marchait en direction du bureau de Lucius. Son père l'avait expressément demandé. Arrivé là-bas il toqua à la porte.

Entre Drago !! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Eh bien !! Faites père, lui répondit son fils.

J'ai l'honneur de te dire que le maître a accepté que tu fasses partie de ses troupes !! Et avant la rentrée, tu auras la marque

Oh, je suis très heureux père. J'attends ce jour avec impatience.

Je n'en doute pas !! Et c'est pour cela que tu vas venir avec moi demain pour te la faire apposer.

Bien père.

Bien maintenant, il faut que je m'en aille. Le maître m'a confié la mission d'aller chercher sa fille chez ses sang-de-bourbe de parents adoptifs.

Le seigneur de ténèbres a une fille !!!! s'exclama alors notre blondinet national.

Oui, mais pas un mot !! Je compte sur toi !!

Oui, bien sur.

FIN FLASH BACK -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Drago, bien que blessant avec les autres, n'avait en aucun cas voulu devenir un mangemort comme son père. Donc d'après la discussion, il en avait conclu qu'il devait partir avant demain. C'est pourquoi celui-ci faisait sa valise pour s'enfuir. Il avait prévenu sa mère mais ne lui avait pas dit ou il irait au cas ou son père essayerait de le savoir dans sa tête. Ses affaires prêtes, il pris son balai et transplana.

Bon voilà !! Je l'ai fait beaucoup plus long que les deux premiers mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plus et laisser vos critiques en faisant une petite review !!

Si j'en ai au moins cinq, je vous met le chapitre 4 avant la rentrée !!


End file.
